Smartphones, tablet computers, and other similar mobile communications devices may be used, for example, to remotely control one or more vehicle-related functions. From outside the vehicle, various vehicle systems may be controlled by a mobile communications device, such as vehicle door locking/unlocking functions, vehicle window opening/closing functions, and radio presets to name a few.